


The Closet

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drug Use, Gay Castiel, Humor, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes out of more than one that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a blog everyone should follow: http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/119851195137/submitted-au-257

“ _You need to get out more!_ ” they said. “ _There’s nothing to be anxious about, it’s just a party!_ ” they’d told him. “ _Am I the only one that hears sirens?_ ” he’d asked, and his brother shushed him in favour of beer pong. Two minutes later, cops were flooding the house, and Gabe was out the window and into the woods faster than Castiel could make a Forrest Gump joke.

Now he’s hiding in a linen closet with some guy stuffing a bag of cocaine down his pants. Granted, Castiel isn’t very narcotic-savvy, but he saw that episode of Drugs Inc, and that looks like a  _whole lot_ of coke. Like, too much to fit in a Ziploc snack bag.

The drug guy catches his eyes in the light of the single incandescent bulb, and nods in greeting. Cas smiles back, as one might while at the urinal.

“What brings you to the coke closet?” he asks, rolling a fifty-dollar bill.

“College admissions don’t care for criminal records.”

“Way ahead of you.” he chuckles, turning, and only then does Castiel notice the lines laid out on a shelf otherwise inhabited by toiletries. “You want one of these? Once in a lifetime offer.”

“Uh, no thanks.”

The man’s response is to snort one, holding his nose with one hand and tucking the fifty away with the other. He cards a hand through his hair, and considers what’s left.

“What about you?” Cas asks the guy he’s about to share the back of a police cruiser with. “What brings you to the coke closet?”

“Charge fifty bucks a line, I make a grand on a slow night. Need some way to pay through law school.” He relocates a stack of towels from the shelf above to conceal the unused coke.

“You’re in law school?”

The dealer rubs at a white mark on his cuff, then rolls up the sleeves. “Yeah. What, thought all dealers were dropouts?”

“I kind of did.” He can hear footsteps coming up the stairs. “And now we’re both going to jail.”

The dealer gives a bit of a maybe shrug, and Cas jumps on it. “Unless you’ve got an idea?”

“I have one, but you won’t like it.”

“I’ll probably like it more than prison.” He’s whispering by this point; they’re getting close.

He crowds Castiel- which is a real feat, considering how small the closet was to begin with. “Name’s Crowley. You?”

“Cas. Why?”

“I don’t do this with strangers.” Then Crowley yanks the light pull, and he’s kissing Cas like he’s burning up inside- and fuck, now Cas is, too. One hand goes straight up his shirt, and the other grabs his hip, hard as Jaws. Castiel’s hands are kind of everywhere, but so is Crowley’s tongue, and they’re searing, and grinding, and Cas has never been more sure of just how gay he is.

There’s a flash, but Cas loses it in everything else white-hot in that moment. One of those things is Crowley.

“Alright, break it up!”

He decides to think about that and get back to them later, but Crowley pushes him off as he wipes his mouth (and, less noticeably, nose). “Problem, officer?”

“Either of you been drinking tonight?”

“No, ma’am.” they stereo, and they’re not even lying.

She pulls a face, and sighs. “Alright, get outta here.”

“Thank you, officer.”

They’re still panting by the front yard, and Cas is still floating three blocks down when Crowley stops. They look back at the red and blue flashes, then at each other, and laugh like mad men, in the middle of the road.

“I can’t believe that worked!”

“That makes both of us!” Crowley cackles, and Cas can feel the heat coming off him, dilated pupils, breathing heavy still- and it’s the cocaine, but fuck, is it working for him. “What?” he asks, because Cas is still holding onto him.

Castiel wonders if you can get a secondhand high from breathing the air from someone who just snorted cocaine, because that’s kind of how he’s feeling. That, or he’s horny. Either way.

He grabs Crowley by the lapels, and like that, they’re all over each other again. Cas has kissed a few people, but he’s never been particularly into it, because he wasn’t into them- wasn’t into that whole gender. It’s a realization, and it’s right, and not for the benefit of the cops, but for their own desire, and-

There’s a car horn, and headlights on them, and he remembers they weren’t the only ones at that party. They move to the side of the road, and the car rolls past. A girl Cas distinctly remembers his brother feeling up glares from the backseat, through barred windows.

Shit. Gabe.

He’s still holding Crowley’s neck like he’s gonna fall over. “I gotta...”

Crowley’s breathless when he says, “Yeah, ‘course.”

But he can feel his pulse pounding in his palm, and if Gabe has somewhere to crash, Castiel has the house to himself. “Unless you-”

“‘Course.”

And they can’t stay off each other.


End file.
